Yen'fay
Yen'fay is an enemy character in Fire Emblem: Awakening, though he is later made playable via SpotPass. In Fire Emblem Yen'fay is the former king of Chon'sin. He is Say'ri's older brother and cares deeply about her. He has an old fashioned and serious personality and enjoys meditation. His birthday is July 23rd. He can stand the heat better than anyone in the army. Yen'fay lived peacefully in Chon'sin until Walhart began his conquest there. His country was decimated and his parents were killed, leaving him only with his sister. After Chon'sin was conquered by Walhart, its army was integrated into the Valmese Imperial Army and Yen'fay was placed as one of Walhart's generals in exchange for Walhart allowing Say'ri to live. However Yen'fay could not bring himself to tell Say'ri about this and so he kept himself quiet. After Say'ri left the country, Yen'fay kept his part of the deal and continued his duty as a Valmese Imperial Army general, knowing that if he were to break ties, Say'ri would be killed. Say'ri eventually returns to battle him in the Demon's Ingle. Say'ri asks him why he would fight for the Valmese when they killed their parents and destroyed their country, but he stays silent. During their battle, Yen'fay could not bring out his full strength against his sister and is killed by her. Lying on the ground, Yen'fay is happy to know that Say'ri is traveling with strong individuals who will keep her safe. Yen'fay succumbs to his wound, but still did not tell Say'ri why he fought for the Valmese. Excellus appears and laughs at the fallen warrior as he explains to Say'ri why Yen'fay fought for Walhart. In an alternate future, his plan failed, and Say'ri died instead. Though he did not desire to do so, Yen'fay was sent through the Outrealm Gate and landed in the present timeline. In Paralogue 21, Yen'fay arrives at the Warriors' Tomb where he encounters Chrom's army and most importantly, Say'ri, alive and well. After defeating the Risen in the tomb, Yen'fay learns that in this timeline, Yen'fay is the one who died, not Say'ri. Yen'fay held the guilt of his actions with the death of his sister, feeling that he should have died rather than her. He blames himself calling himself a coward compared to the Yen'fay of the current timeline who gallantly sacrificed himself for Say'ri. Say'ri tells him that she bears the same guilt for the death of her Yen'fay. Yen'fay joins Chrom's army, determined to never lose Say'ri again. After the war, Yen'fay vanished without a trace. Some speculate that he returned through the Outrealm Gate though there were not witnesses to his departure. During his conversation with the male Avatar, he reveals that after his sister's death he defended her grave from the Risen and occasionally worked as a mercenary for food and to prevent others from feeling the same grief he did. In their final support, the Avatar convinces him to realize that his Say'ri would not want him to wallow in sadness but to move on and live a happy life, much like the present Say'ri feels for her brother. Yen'fay decides to finally integrate himself with the army and thanks the Avatar, his friend. During his conversation with the female Avatar, it is revealed he likes to meditate to envision his battles and put his mind at ease. He also talks of how the Yen'fay of this world is dead, and how he cannot return to his homeland, as much as he misses it. Additionally, he talks of how he is nothing but a blade to cut through enemies in this world and only his warrior's pride remains. In the A support he talks of discovering a new path for himself, which he continues into the S support saying he wants the Avatar at his side as he wanders the land. Ending Many wrote of Avatar(female)'s legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone--she loved her husband, Yen'fay, above all else. Story of Joining Sora's Team In the alternate timeline, and of the counterpart of the world, his wife met Ventus when he saved her from Subspacers. When his wife was informed about other worlds in danger, Yen'fay gave permission to his wife to join, only if he joins also, and he did after they found the Keyhole. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Husbands Category:Lovers Category:Calm characters Category:Serious characters Category:Anime characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Bosses Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Nintendo characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Playable characters Category:Fighters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Fathers Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Parents Category:Darkness Category:Good hearted characters Category:Good Darkness Category:Ghosts Category:Grumpy characters